Brave
Race Saiyan Gender Male Date of birth Age 1995 Height 175 cm/5'9" (adult) Weight 62 kg/137 lbs. (adult) Address west temple Occupation Martial artist Allegiance Shogon school Likes Fighting, Training and talking trash Personality Brave is arrogant throughout the series, and becomes bitter due to the abuse his race suffered at the hands of Frost. Following the destruction of his home world Planet Keplur, his hatred toward Frost grows. His royalty seems to have bestowed upon him an inflated sense of superiority, holding himself above nearly everyone he encounters. He is immensely proud of his Saiyan heritage and believes his race to be the most powerful in the universe. Brave cares about the earth and Sensei Jorel aslo his wife,Mira and his brither even though he hates to admit it. Appearance Brave is 5'11" height. His hair is spiky and it firmly stands upwards, and has a prominent widow's peak. Like most Saiyans, he possesses black eyes and brown hair, though his hair is infrequently brownwith red highlights in various media (posters, trading cards, and similar merchandise in particular). A main characteristic of Brave's is the fact that he is the only living Saiyan who does not continued to don the traditional Saiyan armor until later on. He wears an dark blue long-sleeved jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. He has also been seen wearing alternate forms of the armor, customizing the armor to better suit his persona. Invasion Ep.1 'At the start of the Dragon Ball Kai series, Brave is 20 years old and is still living at Mount Gouble in a newly built house near his old house, with his wife mia. After saving Mia from falling down a waterfall, Brave drops by the Jerell House with his wife, to introduce him to Top, and Cobra. All seems to be well, but suddenly, Jerell senses a huge power nearby. The new threat arrives from space;a army and Wrath , Brave's older brother. Jerell reveals to Brave his Saiyan heritage, his brothers and informs him that he was originally sent to Earth to destroy the planet's inhabitants and prepare it to be sold, but had forgotten about it due to his head injury as a baby. When Brave refuses to carry out his forgotten mission, wrath delivers a single kick to brave's ribs, knocking him down, and and leaveas to destroy the city while top and cobra goes after him to stop him. ' Brave vs Wrath Ep.1 By the time Brave arrives, Top had been killed by a Wrath. Brave arrives on the scene, saving Cobra from Wrath's power, and when he is informed by Cobra that everybody else has died in the battle, Brave goes in a rage, powering up, surprising Wrath with his new power. Much to everyone's surprise, Brave had become powerful enough to defeat Wrath without much difficulty, avoiding Wrath's attacks, and taking Wrath's ultimate, the Saiyan spirit, head on without a problem. When Wrath goes to kill Cobra and Brave defeats wrath with the Kaio-ken Finish, Once wrath gets up after taking that attacks he explains he was holding back his power hoping that one day he can defeat frost one day. When Brave begins his battle with Wrath, they seem even. Wrath gains the upper hand with even the Kaio-ken times two not working. Brave, in a desperate attempt, powers up to Kaio-ken times three, and overpowers Wrath, causing a firious mution on wrath to go in a rage and attempt to destroy the planet with a riot Javlin. Brave's Kaio-ken Galic Gun and Wrath's Riot Javlin blasts collide, and Wrath beats Brave in the Beam Struggle by revealing how the javlin works the weaker he is the stronger technique works, however, causing his body great pain. Wrath ask who is Brave he says hes a saiyan on raised on earth, Wrath is surprised dued to the fact that the saiyans are all dead because of Lord chill Destorying them. He was later convince that Brave was his brother he was beamed down by lord chilled himself. Power- All of Brave's life his only intrested is to be the best fighter ever, he works hard to suprass his sensi Jorel the man who raised and trained him. In the begining of the series Brave's power level was 10,000 but meeting his older brother Wrath seeing how strong he is and the ability to get stronger reaching the leganardy transformation Super Saiyan. Brave pushes his self harder everyday to surpass wrath. Brave sparing and training with Chilled he achieved false super saiyan. Recently the group met hope(wrath and Brave's little brother) hope displayed he himself can go super saiyan as well. Chilled stated that Brave's will and determation greatly increase his power level but his rage and fighting potential is the main reason why Brave's power level has been growing enormously. Technigues Galick gun-Brave's signature technique. Brave bends to the side while holding the back of his hands parallel to each other, conducting purple ki that discharges a concentrated, powerful beam. Similar to Jorel and Wrath's Kame Hame Ha. After image-The user moves at ultrahigh speeds, leaving an afterimage where he was previously located. Maxium charge- An technique that build ki on a drasmtic rate. Pyscho barrier- energy shield Transformation-The abilty to transform